


Checkers

by alianora



Series: Fun and Games [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fun and Games, rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Rule One: No using creepy eye tricks to make Jayne lose.





	Checkers

Title: Checkers  
Series: Fun and Games [#4](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%234)  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG13  
Summery: He really couldn't believe it. Based on the funny fish look on her face, she couldn't believe it either.

 

 

The girl’s mouth was hanging open. She looked like a stranded fish, ‘cept that fish don’t sputter and spit like she was doing.

Jayne couldn’t stop the grin that was taking over his face. He was downright gleeful about this turn of events. This wasn’t how he was expecting tonight to go, but he wasn’t gonna argue now that this had happened.

He really couldn’t believe it. Based on the funny fish look on her face, she couldn’t believe it either. Which just tickled him beyond belief.

He grinned at her in delight as she shook her finger at him, still not saying a single understandable word. Her nose was all squinched up and she was alternating between making weird little noises and staring in dismay at the board in front of her.

“Cannot!” She yelped finally, catching at her hair wildly with both little hands. “The odds are so low that it is almost impossible to compute! Less than three tenths of a chance that she would…that he would..” She sputtered to a stop with an incoherent wail. Her head thudded to the table, scattering black and red pieces all over the floor, and Jayne couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He snickered, clapping one hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

But it was too late.

Her head snapped up, glaring at him. “Not a subject of amusement!” she informed him frostily, tossing her hair and turning away from him in a huff. “She is attempting to reconcile the numbers and occurrences!” She hugged her big turtle to her chest and glared at him. “She must…” she faltered, face twisting in confusion. “She must…”

“Learn how to play?” He suggested evilly.

She gasped, clapping her hands over Turtle’s ears protectively. “Slander!” She glared at him. “Wicked, tricksy Jayne! Plotting against a girl and her turtle!” She clutched the squishy thing tighter to herself with a stricken look on her face. “She has lost,” she said dramatically, burying her face in the top of Turtle’s head.

An amused smile stole across Jayne’s face as she carried on a conversation with the thing, detailing every move she had made, every counter, every time she batted her eyes to try and distract him…

“Hey!” he protested, his own mouth dropping open.

Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oops!” She giggled behind her hand, dropping her head forward to let her hair hide her face.

“Oops?” he yelped, slamming one hand down on the table. “Oops! You broke the _rules_ , little girl!”

Her eyes were round with dismay, and her hand was still over her mouth. “Not broken!” She shook her head, hair flying around her face. “Bent in corners and U bends!” She fluttered her hands and tried to hide her giggles behind a contrite face. “But not broken into pieces.” She nodded seriously. “Jayne insisted on rules, and she has followed them!”

Jayne raised one finger to point at her, eyes narrowed. “Rule number one: No using creepy eye tricks to get Jayne to lose.”

The girl tried her absolute darnedest to look innocent, even pressing her face up to Turtle’s and fluttering her eyelashes. “Nothing creepy!” she swore, crossing her heart with one small hand. “She had something in her eye!”

“ _Seven times?!_ ”

She fell over onto the bench, laughing her little head off. “He counted!” she hooted. “He counted, but didn’t say anything!” She nearly fell off the bench she was laughing so hard, and he lunged to grab her before she lost her balance and fell on her head and scrambled her brains further.

She grabbed for his shoulder, pressing her flushed, giggling face into his chest as he gave in and grinned.

“Yeah,” he admitted, sliding down to sit on the floor beside the bench, and letting her rest her head against his. “I counted.”

Her giggles finally trailed off, leaving them both sitting in silence for a moment, until Jayne couldn’t take it anymore.

“And ya _still_ lost.”

END


End file.
